Who Did This to my NAKAMA?
by KMFBRose
Summary: Someone's targeting Luffy's crew. Will the Straw Hats be able to figure it out before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters . . . duh. **

Zoro stared up at the scorpion, his katana clutched in his hands. He was fairly certain that Luffy could handle it himself, but better safe than sorry. Luffy dodged as its tail swung out, and he rolled down the mountain of sand, his mouth wide open, laughing.

Zoro sighed as the scorpion faced him. He grinned. _This should be easy._ As he got into position his arms were wrenched behind his back. _What? _He thought as the creature reared upwards and then aimed for his now unprotected chest. He began to struggle when the hands that were holding him grew hot and the skin on his wrists began to burn. _Ace!_

Zoro tried to turn around when the stinger pierced through him. He screamed, and the stinger was withdrawn. He could feel it as the poison surged through his veins. The hands released him and he fell to the ground, hard. The world spun around him and he could hear Ace shouting for help, _that backstabbing bastard._

Zoro choked as it became harder to breathe. He felt something on his arm and realized that Chopper was there. He grabbed his friend and tried to explain what had happened.

"I need . . . to . . . to tell you - " he coughed again, his vision clouding.

"You should probably sedate him or something. It looks like he's in pain," came Ace's voice from somewhere above Zoro. Chopper nodded, and before Zoro could say anything else he felt a needle prick in his arm, and he was out cold.

**I hope you liked it. Yes, Ace is kind of evil. This story takes place in a setting similar to Arabasta, but there's no Vivi, and no crew members past Chopper. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro woke a few hours later, his throat dry, and his chest on fire. Slowly he opened one eye, looking for Ace. He saw Chopper fiddling with some medicine, and that they were alone.

"Chopper," he whispered. His friend turned around, eyes wide.

"Zo -" he started, but was silenced by a stern look.

"Chopper, I need you to listen to me. Ace did this. I know that it's hard to believe, but check my wrists. He grabbed me from behind, and let the scorpion stab me." Chopper stared him in disbelief.

"But . . . but, why?" he muttered, looking at the burns on Zoro's wrists.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Now Chopper, I need you to pretend that I haven't woken up yet, and you're not sure if I can be saved. If Ace knows that I told you what happened, I'd be putting you in danger. I'm going to pretend that I'm still sick. If you can get the others in here alone without Ace becoming suspicious I can warn them. Can you handle that?" Chopper nodded in excitement and fear.

"Sure, but Zoro . . ." he hesitated. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Zoro laughed lightly at his concern.

"I'm fine. Just be careful of Ace. I don't know what he's up to."

**More characters in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nami looked up from her food as Chopper walked towards the group, his head low, and his eyes covered by the brim of his hat.

"Chopper?" she said hesitantly, worried by the expression on his face. He sniffled before making eye contact, but when he did the fear was unmistakable.

"I, he, Zoro . . . I," he stammered. Luffy stopped mid-chew, grilled scorpion was stuffed in his cheeks, and hanging out of his mouth, but his features were hardened.

"Chopper, what is it? He's going to be fine . . . as usual. Right?" Chopper bounced back and forth on the balls of his hoofs before continuing.

"I don't know. I tried everything, but he still hasn't woken up," he said, his eyes filling with tears. Nami gasped and Usopp's eyes rolled back into his head as he began yelling.

"Oi," called Sanji calmly smoking his cigarette. "Just because he hasn't woken up doesn't mean he's dead. Relax; he'll be all right. He's not one to die easily for no reason at all." Luffy grinned and shoved more scorpion into his mouth.

"Yeah. Zoro'll be fine! Did you give him any meat?" Nami grimaced at Luffy who was already yelling at Sanji to bring him more food.

"Can I do anything to help?" she asked Chopper, and he nodded, wiping the tears away as he led Nami to the tent where Zoro had actually fallen asleep.

* * *

On an outcropping a little ways from the campfire, Ace grinned. _So, Zoro won't be joining us anytime soon,_ he thought. _Perfect._ He watched his brother dance around, completely oblivious to the danger that was sitting but a few feet away.


	4. Chapter 4

As Nami entered the tent she heard Chopper gasp a little as he rushed forward.

"Zoro!" he nearly shouted. "Zoro are you okay? Please get up!" Zoro groaned and opened his eyes blearily. Nami was about to run from the tent to tell the others the good news when Chopper grabbed her arm. Zoro coughed as he tried to sit up, but Chopper pushed him back. "You may not be dead, but you're still my patient and you need rest," he said forcefully. Zoro rolled his eyes, but stayed where he was. Nami watched open-mouthed, staring at Zoro.

"But . . . but Chopper said you were dying," she whispered harshly. Zoro ignored her and launched into his story.

When he was done Nami looked at his wrists.

"Why would Ace do that?" she questioned. Zoro shook his head

"I've got an idea, but it doesn't explain why he would target me. Ace doesn't want Luffy to be the Pirate King. I would understand him trying to take down Luffy, but why me? If he and Luffy were to fight, I wouldn't be involved anyway. I don't see how getting rid of me would help at all." Nami's brows furrowed as she concentrated.

"I don't know . . .," she mumbled. "I'll try to let the others know without tipping off Ace," she said as she started to leave.

"Wait," came Zoro's voice from behind her. "Try to get Luffy in here alone. Ace's his brother. I want to explain it to him myself." Nami nodded, and left the tent swiftly. Zoro closed his eyes. _I hope everyone's going to be all right, _he thought as he drifted off to sleep once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter's a bit longer. I hope you like it.**

When Zoro woke his eyes widened slightly, before he looked up at Ace, who had a dagger in his hand that was aimed directly at Zoro's throat.

"Morning already?" he asked casually, yawning. Ace grinned and brought the point of the blade closer. Zoro blinked, then moved his hand slowly to wipe at his eye. Ace's smile widened and he leaned closer,

"You think you're invincible," he whispered. "But I could kill you, right here, right now." Zoro was unimpressed, but he couldn't deny that the dagger held at his throat did pose a certain threat.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Who did you tell?" Zoro looked confused, his eyebrows furrowing. Ace groaned and asked his question again. "Which of your little friends did you tell about me?" Zoro laughed.

"None of them. I'm no idiot."

"What about the reindeer? He's a doctor. Isn't it obvious to him that you're unfortunately alive?" Zoro grinned back at Ace.

"Chopper's not exactly the best doctor there is," he lied. Zoro hated to downplay his friend's skills, but right now he was more interested in keeping him alive.

"Very well. I guess you're the only loose end, now." Zoro's hand clasped the hilt of the unsheathed sword that he had laid next to the bed in case of an emergency.

"Why are you doing this?" he said in trying to prolong the fight, and to get some answers.

"I'm not an idiot either, Zoro. If you should survive, I wouldn't want you spilling any of my other secrets, now would I?"

With that final answer Ace prepared to strike, but Zoro was faster. He hit the flat side of the weapon with his hand, and as Ace readjusted his grip, Zoro rolled to the side, the arm with the sword lashing out. It went straight through Ace, but it was enough to distract him. Zoro sprinted towards the door, when he saw flames shoot past and lick the curtains of the tent. In an instant the structure was filled with smoke. He turned to run out the back, but Ace was still in the way.

Zoro tried to dodge, but Ace landed a solid kick to the wound that only recently been stitched closed. He doubled over in pain. When he looked up Ace was gone, and the fire was surging around him. Smoke curled down his throat and he coughed violently, collapsing on the ground. Soot stung his eyes, and embers peppered his skin. He rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding one of the metal support bars as it fell to the floor. Screams and shouts from outside rang in his ears, and he tried to focus, but it was too much.

As he gulped down more smoke he struggled to get up. He was too tired, exhausted. His chest was aching, and he could only see a blur of burning colors and thickening smoke. He lay on the ground disoriented and lost. Then strong arms lifted him up, and they burst through the flames. In the open air, with the moon shining down on the frantic group of pirates, Zoro could make out Chopper looking down at him anxiously. _Twice in one day. Isn't saving people supposed to be my job?_

Zoro tried to stay awake, but he could barely breathe, and his limbs were like lead, pulling him down into the realm of unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Nami stared at the flaming tent for a moment before barking orders at Sanji, Luffy and Usopp, who looked as shocked as she felt.

"Luffy! Throw some water on it. Sanji-kun!"

"Yes, Nami-san! "

"Kick the sand onto the tent, and try to smother the flames."

"Right away Nami-san! " Nami turned away from the cook, rolling her eyes.

"Usopp! See if Chopper needs any help with Zoro."

"Yosh!"

Nami glanced around the barren landscape looking for Ace. When she found him she would make sure Luffy kicked his ass. _What's his motive? He wants White Beard to be the Pirate King . . . right? That means he should go after Luffy, so why attack Zoro? Unless . . . oh no!_ Nami started to run towards her Captain. She had to tell him what was going on. She tried to shout his name, when a pair of rough hands clasped over her mouth.

"Not yet Nami," came a quiet voice from behind her. "He'll find out soon enough." Nami's eyes widened as she was slowly pulled away from the tent. She looked around and realized that no one was paying any attention. They were all focused on the fire, and had no idea what was going on.

They continued to back up, and Ace removed one of his hands._ This may be my only chance,_ thought Nami, but then the world went dark, and she collapsed into Ace's outstretched arms.

* * *

Ace looked down at Nami's unconscious form and slipped the small syringe of sedative back into his bag. _Chopper may be a poor doctor, but the medication still works._ He watched as the sand blew around the little valley and began to settle on the girl._ That will do nicely._ Ace grinned and made his way back to the small group of pirates, and their worthless captain.


	7. Chapter 7

Sanji scowled at the remains of the tent, his cigarette clenched in his teeth. _What the hell happened? _He looked over at Chopper wondering what he could have been making that caused the tent to catch fire. He strolled over, ignoring Usopp, who was now yelling and running in circles.

"How's the marimo?" he asked. _Something about this is wrong. Zoro isn't careless. Getting hit by the scorpion, and now the fire. It's past coincidence. _

Chopper looked up and gave a little start before realizing it was Sanji who had spoken.

"I think he'll be alright. His wound from before is almost completely healed, and despite the smoke his breathing is fairly normal, but . . ." he glanced around, as if searching for someone before he spoke again. "Ace did this."

Sanji grimaced. It made sense though. He had disappeared after dinner, and then there was the fire. Sanji focused as Chopper continued to talk. "Zoro was awake earlier, and he said that he would pretend to be sick, and he'd find out what Ace was up to, and he told Nami, but now he's hurt again, and if I had stayed with him he'd be fine, and -"

"Oi," Sanji interrupted. "It's not your fault. Zoro can take care of himself. If you had been in that tent we would have lost our doctor too." He turned away and scanned their surroundings to see if Ace had dared to come back yet. He would kick his ass. Ace was dumber than Luffy if he thought he could get away with crossing them.

**Sorry it's so short. I'll post a new chapter soon, I promise. **


	8. Chapter 8

Luffy rummaged through their remaining possessions searching for food.

"Sanji! Is there more meat?" he called. Sanji was talking to Chopper, and he didn't respond. Luffy continued scavenging, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oi, oi, Luffy, where's Nami?" Luffy looked up quickly at Usopp, then around the sand dunes. He didn't see the navigator anywhere.

"Nami?" he said quietly. Without another word he was off. Tearing through the empty landscape, dust and sand spraying out behind him as he ran. Usopp stared for a moment before hurrying after him, slingshot at the ready. "Nami!" Luffy called out, but he was met with silence.

"Over there!" Usopp shouted as he readjusted his goggles. Luffy turned his head and spotted an orange sandal, and a small path leading down into the valley.

As they reached the bottom, sand whipped around their heads, and Luffy could barely see. Usopp peered through his goggles and made his way over to a bump in the sand. He began to dig, but with every scoop he pulled away, more sand tumbled into the hole. Luffy soon joined him.

"Nami!" he yelled, frantically pushing the accumulating sand away. They worked harder and eventually they felt fabric beneath their fingers.

"Oi, a little faster!" Usopp shouted as he attempted to pull his nakama out of the pit.

* * *

Nami woke and tried to scream, but only coughed and choked as dusty particles filled her mouth, and her eyes stung so she shut them tight. She struggled, her arms and legs flailing against the pressure pushing down on her. She began to panic, and she tried to breathe without inhaling too much sand. She felt hands on her arms and torso. Assuming it was Ace she kicked out, and her foot connected solidly with what was actually Usopp's face.

"Nami!" She heard Luffy call, and she almost shouted back, but stopped herself. She sighed in relief as she felt the sand fall from her face, and she breathed in gratefully as she was lifted from the trap. Luffy set her down on the sand, and turned towards their camp. Nami shut her eyes, the sedative still working, and tuned out Usopp's shouts. As she drifted off to sleep, however, she could not help but hear Luffy's rage filled cry,

"Who did this to my NAKAMA?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sanji turned to see Luffy streaking across the sand, Usopp not far behind.

"Chopper, where are they going?" he asked.

"I don't know. I have to look after Zoro, but maybe you should go after them." Sanji nodded, lit another cigarette and set after them, but then he saw the brim of a cowboy hat on the horizon, which was soon followed by the rest of Ace. Standing his ground Sanji watched him approach.

"Hey Sanji. Where's everyone, and . . . what happened here?"

"Cut the crap. What's the big idea?" he growled. He received a grin in response as Ace closed the distance between them.

"You haven't figured it out yet? Shame, Nami did, but that didn't get her very far now, did it?"

"What did you do to her, you bastard!" he shouted, looking around for the lovely orange haired navigator. Ace only laughed. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but it ends here."

"You don't stand a chance. Have you seen the power of the Mera Mera fruit?"

"I have, but you've forgotten. I'm a cook, fire's my element." Without any more hesitation Sanji struck, his right leg swinging through the air and then on through Ace, whose grin never wavered. Ace's body morphed into a wall of fire and it swept forward, trying to engulf Sanji. He flipped to his hands and his legs spiraled over his head, momentarily dissipating the flames. Ace reformed a foot away and eyed Sanji, daring him to step forward again.

Ace's reaction was too slow. Sanji lashed out, and his foot hit Ace in the stomach, causing him to stumble. He wasn't thrown off for long however, and he grabbed Sanji's arms, wrenching them behind his back. He slammed the cook into sand. Sanji groaned as blood poured from his nose, and his eyes stung. Ace pressed his knee into Sanji's back as he tried to get up.

"Weak," he growled as he stood, observing Sanji. "What kind of crew are you? You have all lost. Now you have no cook, no navigator, and no swordsman, or first mate for that matter. You're pathetic, and what are you left with? A doctor who doesn't understand medicine, a sharpshooter whose skills are less than questionable, and my useless brother. The Straw Hat Crew is disintegrating, along with any chance Luffy had of becoming the Pirate King." He glanced down at the cook, and then turned towards the crew's doctor. The little reindeer was darting back and forth trying to revive Zoro. Ace started towards them when he heard a voice from behind him and he looked back to see Sanji pushing himself up.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," he chuckled as he relit his cigarette, and blew out a puff of smoke. "Luffy's no push-over and if you think his crew is any less, you are largely mistaken." Ace was taken aback, but his grin soon returned.

"I hope I can prove you wrong."

Ace attacked, and Sanji dodged, his legs blurring as they whipped through the air. Sanji ducked and spun as the flames surrounded him. Without warning a fiery hand gripped his throat, the fingers tightened and Sanji choked. A long leg crashed down on Ace, but he didn't even flinch, and it moved harmlessly through him.

"I said you were weak. You should have listened." With that Ace hurled Sanji away from him. The cook slammed into the rocks and then dropped to the sand. When he made no move to get up Ace returned his focus to the doctor, who was now staring at him, eyes wide with shock.

The characteristic grin was back as Ace strolled towards Chopper who was now trembling. _It will all be over soon._ Then his brother's voice rang out and Ace felt a small shred of fear.

"Who did this to my NAKAMA?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chopper looked at Zoro, who was still unconscious. His wrists were raw, and red, and his usually white shirt was covered in charcoal and soot.

"Zoro?" Chopper whispered hopefully, but there was no response. He looked through his bag trying to find medicine that he could use to treat the burns. The little doctor didn't know what to do. Zoro's plan wasn't working, and he didn't know where Luffy and Usopp had gone. He looked up, and then froze. Chopper watched as Sanji dropped to the ground and then Ace faced him. Chopper could feel his legs shaking beneath him as Luffy's brother drew closer. He saw Ace hesitate slightly when someone yelled,

"Who did this to my NAKAMA?!"

Chopper began to step backwards when he realized that it would leave Zoro alone, with no chance of defending himself. He stood his ground and Ace loomed closer.

"Well, what do we have here?" he mused. "A scared little reindeer, and a half-dead swordsman. Not much of a fight now is it? Oh well, I guess I'll get rid of you first, seeing as your friend is pretty much dead anyways." Chopper morphed into heavy point, trying to prepare himself when he heard Zoro speak,

"Well Ace. You've cheated twice now. The scorpion, and then the fire, but I believe it's time we had a fair fight." He picked up his katana, and motioned for Chopper to move. "I'll take care of this. See if you can do anything for Sanji." Ace stepped forward his eyes glinting.

"This should be interesting. Try not to let those wounds get to you, and we'll see if you can keep up." Zoro tied his bandana around his head, casting his features into shadow, and his blades flashed, as they were unsheathed.


	11. Chapter 11

Ace rushed forwards, his hands flaming as he swung at Zoro. The swordsman dodged, and whipped his katana around, but they dealt no damage to his fiery opponent. The fight continued, but neither man seemed to make any headway.

Ace's fist darted past Zoro, singeing the side of his head, and causing his vision to darken. Wadou Ichimonji struck Ace's leg, and he was forced to step back a little. As they continued Zoro's wounds began to take a greater effect on him. His reactions slowed, and each attack used less power. Ace hit Zoro square in the chest, and he rolled to the ground, his wound burning, and his mind racing._ I can't get any solid hits. I need something to cut. If I could keep him from transforming . . . _Zoro's eyes darted around their small camp searching for water to drown out the flames with, but he found none.

"Giving up already? What a shame. I was hoping you'd be more of a challenge," Ace taunted. _What else does fire need . . . air! _Ace turned away. "I guess I should take care of your doctor next. Then the sharpshooter," as he continued Zoro struggled to his feet, and raised his swords. Ace turned around as the blades spun rapidly.

"Tatsumaki!" Zoro shouted as his man made tornado circled Ace. As it gained speed, the tornado became a vacuum, sucking the air out the center. He tried to morph, but the fire wouldn't start, and he choked as it became harder to breathe. Ace gasped in pain, and looked down to see a red handled katana plunged into his stomach, and then up into Zoro's dark eyes.

"You picked the wrong crew to mess with," he whispered as he withdrew the cursed blade. Ace dropped to his knees, and clutched his hand to his stomach. Zoro took a few steps back, but his eyes never left his opponents.

Zoro reached up and touched the side of his face. It felt like it was getting hotter. He squeezed his eyes shut and his stance wavered as he began to feel dizzy. Ace didn't waste any time. The fire slammed into him, and Zoro shouted as he was shoved back. He was disoriented as the flames crackled in his ears, and his skin burnt. He kept his grip on the swords and tried to listen for Ace. Zoro coughed, and the next attack hit him from behind. He sprawled forward on the sand.

Zoro brought his head up and squinted through the smoke trying to see Ace. He was met with a different sight entirely. Luffy stood at the edge of the camp, the sun rising behind him. His fists were clenched tight, and the brim of his hat was pulled down over his face. His head then snapped up as he bellowed one word,

"ACE!" Zoro smiled as Luffy's fury and he let his guard down. His fight was over. It was time for Luffy's brother to face the Captain of the Straw Hat Crew.

**So, the story's almost done. Get ready for the last chapter!  
Tatsumaki - tornado . . . I think.**


	12. Chapter 12

Luffy and Ace stood facing each other, neither moving. Luffy's face was shadowed, but his clenched fists conveyed his emotions. Ace grinned, but his eyes told a different story. They darted around as if looking for an escape, because Ace was afraid. The air was tense, waiting to see who would strike first. Luffy broke,

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" he shouted as his arm shot forward, but Ace was fast. He darted to the side and grabbed Luffy's wrist in his burning hand. Ace stood his ground and tightened his grip. Soon Luffy was flying towards him, his body trying to catch up with his arm. Ace waited for his brother to get closer, and then he threw a punch. The fist smashed into Luffy's face and he crashed into the sand. In a minute he was up again and he charged at Ace. Luffy burst through the fire, and turned only to get a foot in his stomach. He barely moved, and he grabbed onto Ace's leg, catching him off guard.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" he yelled again. This time the attack hit its mark. Ace groaned as his brother's hand slammed into his stomach, just inches from where Zoro had stabbed him. He fell to his knees trying to regain his breath, but there was no time.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" Ace hurtled backwards. He rolled to his feet, chest heaving.

_What am I doing? This is my brother that I'm fighting._

Another punch came out of nowhere, and Ace morphed to avoid it. As he reformed he looked around the small camp. Chopper was hovering over Sanji, who was propped against some rocks. Nami was sitting a few feet away with Usopp. She was covered in sand, and she looked scared. Zoro lay on the ground, his eyes closed, his katana scattered around him.

_These are my brother's friends._

"Gomu Gomu no . . ."

_I never wanted to fight Luffy, I just thought . . ._

"Pistol!"

_I thought I could take out his crew. Without them he didn't stand a chance._

Ace doubled over at the impact of the attack.

_I figured that with them gone I could make sure White Beard became the Pirate King._

Ace coughed and blood dripped onto the ground.

_Without his crew Luffy would give up. He'd be broken. I never imagined it'd come to this. _

He looked up as Luffy came to stand over him.

_Nami realized that it wasn't just Zoro who was in danger. I was supposed to gain their trust. Then it was just going to be accidents along the way._

Luffy knelt, and looked into his brother's eyes, his own cold and wary.

_He was never supposed to know it was me. When they were all gone I'd vanish. I'd return to the White Beard pirates and I would help my own captain become the Pirate King. _

"I can't forgive you." Ace's breath caught in his throat. "Not yet, and not anytime soon. You hurt my nakama." Ace turned away as he saw tears begin to fall down his brother's face. "I trusted you, and you hurt them." Ace felt guilt wash over him.

"Luffy . . . I'm sorry. I only - " Luffy cut him off sharply.

"I don't need to know why. I trusted you, and you hurt them," he repeated. He stood and backed up a few feet. "You need to leave." Ace stared at his brother.

"But, I don't have any food, or water . . . I - "

"You need to leave. Go back the way we came, and don't follow us. I don't want to fight you anymore, but if you come back, I will." Ace pushed himself up, and climbed to his feet. He watched as his brother walked back to his small, powerful crew.

"Luffy! I'm sorry. Please," but his brother didn't look back. Ace hung his head and started to leave when he heard a soft thud behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Luffy's arm retracting from a small bag of food and water. Ace picked it up hesitantly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

_I underestimated them,_ he thought as he walked away from the doctor, the sharpshooter, the navigator, the cook, the swordsman, and the Pirate King.

**I hope you liked it! Please review.**


End file.
